narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Incomplete Lights
, performed by , is the tenth ending of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. It started in episode 114, and will end in episode 126, followed by Wish on. Lyrics Rōmaji Surechigatta kaze wa mou Atarashii kisetsu no nioi Kimi ga te o furu sukoshi tere kusa sou ni Mikansei na hikaritachi Kasanatte wa mada chirabaru Nee doko he yuku no? Sorezore no ashita he to Ah massugu na sono hitomi no mama de Omoi egaita yume o tsukamu made Sou kimi no hohaba de kizamu ashiato Chanto miteru yo Itsuka mukai kaze no naka o Aruki dashita kimi ga Mabushiku hikaru itai hodo aoi sora ni Utsumu ga nai you ni tachidomaranai you ni Namida ga kyuu ni afuredashita nara Wasurenai de koko ni iru yo Donna ni hanarete itatte Daijoubu da yo hitori janai yo Kanji すれ違った風はもう 新しい季節の匂い 君が手を振る　少し照れ臭そうに 未完成な光たち 重なっては　また散らばる ねぇ　どこへ行くの？ それぞれの明日へと Ah 真っ直ぐな　その瞳のままで 思い描いた夢を掴むまで そう　君の歩幅で　刻む足跡 ちゃんと見てるよ いつか　向かい風の中を 歩き出した君が 眩しく光る　痛いほど青い空に 俯かないように　立ち止まらないように 涙が急に溢れ出したなら 忘れないで　ここにいるよ どんなに離れていたって 大丈夫だよ　ひとりじゃないよ Rōmaji (Full Version) Surechigatta kaze wa mou Atarashii kisetsu no nioi Kimi ga te o furu sukoshi tere kusa sou ni Mikansei na hikaritachi Kasanatte wa mada chirabaru Nee doko he yuku no? Sorezore no ashita he to Ah massugu na sono hitomi no mama de Omoi egaita yume o tsukamu made Sou kimi no hohaba de kizamu ashiato Chanto miteru yo Itsuka mukai kaze no naka de Aruki dashita kimi ga Mabushiku hikaru itai hodo aoi sora ni Utsumu ga nai you ni tachidomaranai you ni Namida ga kyuu ni afuredashita nara Wasurenai de koko ni iru yo Donna ni hanarete itatte Daijoubu da yo hitori janai yo Heiki na furi ga nigate de Tsurai toki hodo waratte Sonna sugata wo zutto soba de miteta kara Sukoshi dake watashi datte Tsuyoku nareta ki ga suru kara Doushitemo dame na Toki wa modotte ki na yo Ah moshimo ashita ga mienakunatte Egaita yume ga kasunda to shitemo Akiramenaide toozakenaide Shinji tsuzukete Itsuka tadoritsuita basho de Mita koto mo nai you na Mabushiku hikaru afuredasu kimi no egao Tsuzuiteku mirai ni kesshite kumoranai you ni Miageta sora e negai wo kakeru yo Dakara ima wa ari no mama de Namida wa kakusanakute ii yo Daijoubu da yo kimi nara kitto Chirabari tsuzukete yuku yume no purizumu Itsudatte doko ni itatte Kakegae no nai “ima” wo terashi tsuzukete iku yo Ah massugu na sono hitomi no mama de Omoi egaita yume o tsukamu made Sou kimi no hohaba de kizamu ashiato Chanto miteru yo Itsuka mukai kaze no naka de Aruki dashita kimi ga Mabushiku hikaru itai hodo aoi sora ni Utsumu ga nai you ni tachidomaranai you ni Namida ga kyuu ni afuredashita nara Wasurenai de koko ni iru yo Donna ni hanarete itatte Daijoubu da yo hitori janai yo Kanji (Full Version) すれ違った風はもう 新しい季節の匂い 君が手を振る　少し照れ臭そうに 未完成な光たち 重なっては また散らばる ねぇ　どこへ行くの？ それぞれの明日へと Ah　真っ直ぐな　その瞳のままで 思い描いた夢を掴むまで そう　君の歩幅で 刻む足跡 ちゃんと見てるよ いつか　向かい風の中を 歩き出した君が 眩しく光る　痛いほど青い空に 俯かないように　立ち止まらないように 涙が急に溢れ出したなら 忘れないで　ここにいるよ どんなに離れていたって 大丈夫だよ　ひとりじゃないよ 平気なフリが苦手で 辛い時ほど笑って そんな姿を　ずっとそばで見てたから 少しだけ　わたしだって 強くなれた気がするから どうしてもダメな 時は戻ってきなよ Ah　もしも明日が見えなくなって 描いた夢がかすんだとしても あきらめないで　遠ざけないで 信じ続けて いつか　たどり着いた場所で 見たこともないような 眩しく光る　溢れ出す君の笑顔 続いてく未来に　けっして曇らないように 見上げた空へ　願いをかけるよ だから今は　ありのままで 涙は隠さなくていいよ 大丈夫だよ　君ならきっと 散らばり続けてゆく　夢のプリズム いつだって　どこにいたって かけがえのない「今」を照らし続けていくよ Ah　真っ直ぐな その瞳のままで 思い描いた夢を掴むまで そう　君の歩幅で 刻む足跡 ちゃんと見てるよ いつか　向かい風の中を 歩き出した君が 眩しく光る　痛いほど青い空に 俯かないように　立ち止まらないように 涙が急に溢れ出したなら 忘れないで　ここにいるよ どんなに離れていたって 大丈夫だよ　ひとりじゃないよ Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Boruto Uzumaki * Sarada Uchiha * Mitsuki Category:Songs